


talking body

by pilindiel



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Just some good filthy stuff, M/M, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom!Yu Yang, Riding, boyfriend shirt, you know that picture djun drew with Yu Yang wearing Li Huan's shirt?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilindiel/pseuds/pilindiel
Summary: Li Huan hums again, his voice deep but strange. He lifts one of his hands, dragging his fingers lightly over the skin of Yu Yang's thighs, and the action makes Yu Yang's breath catch.It's gentle, inquisitive even, but the pads of Li Huan's fingers leave trails of fire in his wake, and a restless heat settles in Yu Yang's stomach, vibrating through his skin.Neither of them say anything. They don't have to.





	talking body

**Author's Note:**

> Hey....remember [that art](http://jinsio.co.vu/post/174637148822/d%E5%90%9B-its-slipping-its-slipping) by djun? Yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy the sex that should accompany it.

The morning is lazy - the sun streams through the cracked blinds in Li Huan’s dorm room, devoid of the onslaught of roommates and school supplies now that the end of the semester has passed - and all that accompanies Yu Yang’s rousing is the grumpy groan of the overused mattress and the scratchy cotton of a shirt that is far too big for him.  He and Li Huan had woken up to the intrusive blur of sunlight and they ignored the stale taste of dining hall breakfasts for leftover, overly sweet iced coffee from Li Huan’s mini-fridge and stupid lets play videos on Li Huan’s phone. 

It’s the best vacation morning Yu Yang has had in an very, very long time.

There's that lingering bit of tension that sits in Yu Yang's chest every time he has a day off, like he should be doing something, should be  **_productive_ ** , but he also knows he deserves a break.

They both do.

Exams were hell for both of them: Yu Yang spent the time either pouring over his headache inducing textbooks or fussing over headache inducing students, texting him at all hours of the night and early morning as they sobbed over their first bout of university tests.

Li Huan hadn't said anything about his classes, but when Yu Yang stormed into his room and insisted he was going to spend the night the second classes ended, he could have sworn Li Huan looked relieved.  **_Happy_ ** , even, with that small almost invisible smile twitching the corner of his lips.

Despite how long they've been together now, it still does terrible things to Yu Yang's heart.

Something innocuous flickers on the screen of Li Huan's phone and he shifts behind Yu Yang. He doesn't reach out to reclaim his cell – he knows better at this point – but Yu Yang still raises an amused eyebrow.

“Bored?” he asks. Li Huan makes a non-committal sound, something between a grumble and a shrug, and Yu Yang presses his back more pointedly into Li Huan's bare chest.

In his haste, Yu Yang had neglected to pack clothes for the following morning and he'd be damned if he wore the same sweaty, stress-enabling clothes he had worn off-and-on the whole week the first night he was forcing himself to relax.

Li Huan didn't even bat an eye when Yu Yang commandeered one of his t-shirts, though Yu Yang didn't miss the sudden intake of breath.

The shirt dwarfs him – of course it would. It's big enough to slip off his shoulder, and it exposes his neck and collarbones so nicely.  When Yu Yang first yanked it over the top of his head he was overwhelmed with the scent of Li Huan’s detergent - vanilla and just a hint of citrus - and even now, hours later, Yu Yang can still smell it lingering on the fabric.

It was absolutely worth it though - riling Li Huan up is just one of the many perks of their fumbling, fledgling relationship.

Who knew a luggage mix-up would lead to the most interesting, fun, and rewarding part of Yu Yang's life?

Li Huan hums again, his voice deep but strange. He lifts one of his hands, dragging his fingers lightly over the skin of Yu Yang's thighs, and the action makes Yu Yang's breath catch.

It's gentle, inquisitive even, but the pads of Li Huan's fingers leave trails of fire in his wake, and a restless heat settles in Yu Yang's stomach, vibrating through his skin.

Neither of them say anything. They don't have to.

Yu Yang presses more into Li Huan's chest, eyes slipping shut as he lets the phone thump uselessly onto the mattress, the screen going dark. Even through the fabric of his shirt he can feel Li Huan's rippling abs, can feel the steady beating of his heart against his back. Li Huan shifts again, brushing his nose against Yu Yang's ear as he begins peppering kisses, feather light, against the column of Yu Yang's throat.

His fingers continue to wander, large hands ghosting along the length of Yu Yang's arms and across the expanse of his chest. One skims the skin along his abdomen and it's such a simple action, such a small movement, but it causes Yu Yang to shake out a sigh. He feels so touch starved; craving every lingering brush of contact, begging for those hands to wander farther, to press into him  **_harder_ ** and Li Huan must hear his thoughts because he slides a hand up Yu Yang's chest under his shirt – bare skin against bare skin – and flicks one of Yu Yang's nipples with his thumb.

Barely a touch. A graze of skin. But the reaction is immediate.

Yu Yang's back arches, voice stuck on a gasp, and his whole body is electrified. He's shivering with want, silently pleading for more, but Li Huan hasn't finished his wandering and he just sighs against Yu Yang's skin, teeth scraping against Yu Yang's pulse.

Still, Yu Yang can't keep his mouth shut. He shudders, flutters his eyelashes and turns his head enough to capture the meandering trail of Li Huan's lips.

“What...brought this on?” he wonders.

Their mouths open naturally with the next kiss Li Huan presses against him and Yu Yang sighs into it, snaking an arm around Li Huan's head to thread through the short, thick crop of his hair. The low groan it pulls out of Li Huan vibrates through both of them and the vicious burning in Yu Yang's stomach travels to his rapidly hardening cock.

Honestly, Yu Yang doesn't really care about the answer. He's just going to enjoy this.

And, judging by the hardness pressing against his lower back, he isn't the only one enjoying himself.

Yu Yang settles against Li Huan's broad chest and spreads his legs a little wider, an invitation. The inhale Li Huan takes against Yu Yang's neck is sharp, body tense with inhibited want. The seconds drag, like Li Huan isn't quite sure how to proceed, and Yu Yang would almost call it endearing if he wasn't so dizzy with restless, searing energy.

Even with how strong Li Huan is, he doesn't resist when Yu Yang takes one of his wrists and guides his hand – large,  **_powerful_ ** hand – down beneath the waistband of his briefs.

They both let out a strangled rush of air, both debauched in their own ways, and Yu Yang leans his head back against Li Huan's shoulder, trying to remember how to form words through the pulsing heat those rough fingers are eliciting. He lets out an encouraging whine, purposefully arching his hips so his dick slides against the expanse of Li Huan's palm, slipping on its own precome.

It's a show – they both know it is at this point – but Li Huan chokes all the same.

His hesitation is thankfully short lived. It doesn't take long at all for Li Huan to slide Yu Yang's briefs just a little further down his thighs, for Yu Yang's already aching cock to arch against his stomach. Li Huan doesn't curse, but the groan he presses against Yu Yang's shoulder sounds an awful lot like one.

Those long, calloused fingers curl around Yu Yang's shaft and the pressure alone has Yu Yang hissing, even before Li Huan starts his slow, rough rhythm.

Yu Yang's hips jolt in Li Huan's grip and he flounders for something to ground himself on, settling for gripping the bed sheets in his trembling fists. Even as Li Huan continues his assault on Yu Yang's exposed collarbone, teeth dragging against Yu Yang's burning skin, Yu Yang grinds his hips back into Li Huan's waiting erection. The position aches to hold for too long - Yu Yang’s neck is craned at a weird angle and his back hurts from the strain - but it's so worth it to have Li Huan's impatient groan press into his skin.

It's painful to stop. Yu Yang is shaking with need, his whole body vibrating with every breath, and he can feel explosive heat pulsing through his body with every heartbeat. There's a build up he knows he can release with just a couple more focused thrusts, but Yu Yang wants more, wants to be fulfilled, and judging by how deathly still Li Huan is behind him, he knows he does too.

Yu Yang twists and captures Li Huan in a kiss. It's soft. Gentle almost, and the contrast has them both sighing. Yu Yang slides his tongue along Li Huan's bottom lip and Li Huan parts them, making way for Yu Yang's mouth without thinking.

It's then that Yu Yang moves. He parts just for a moment to turn but returns to Li Huan's lips with a vengeance, slinging a leg across Li Huan's lap.

The drag of Yu Yang's briefs down his thighs and onto the floor is almost as scathing as the burning of Li Huan's eyes when he tracks the movement. The air conditioning settles over his exposed erection like a frost, but the shiver that runs through him is for the way Li Huan's eyes widen, the way Li Huan looks at him like he's something to be worshiped, something to be adored. Something to be  **_devoured_ ** . Yu Yang isn't sure which he'd prefer.

Yu Yang forces Li Huan's stare back up to him, a gentle caress of Li Huan's face in Yu Yang's hands that causes Li Huan to snap again at attention. His neck is flushed with excitement and Yu Yang can’t help the little thrill that runs through him when he notices how the color bleeds from the column of Li Huan's throat down his chest.

He looks so calm – deathly so, like he's waiting for the earth to breathe life back into him – but Yu Yang feels the pounding of Li Huan's heart, can feel the little twitches of Li Huan's fingers through the strong grip he has on Yu Yang's hips and sees fire behind the granite of his irises.

It lures him in – like a starving beast to a kill – and Yu Yang presses against Li Huan with a dirty roll of his hips. Their kiss is a rush of breath and tongues and teeth and Li Huan runs his large hands all over Yu Yang, fisting in the shirt that is far too big for him, pushing under it to trace over Yu Yang's spine and across his ribs. Yu Yang shivers at how gentle, how probing the sensations are and it fills him with a warmth, a tenderness that threatens to bring tears to his eyes.

He huffs out a breath and kisses Li Huan again, fingers digging into Li Huan's short, thick hair, and grinds down in retaliation. Li Huan's eyelids flutter and his hands stop their wandering, immediately moving to grab Yu Yang's ass. Yu Yang wiggles back, Li Huan's hands moving accordingly, and Yu Yang grins as he reaches down between them.

Li Huan's eyebrows shoot up to his hairline, but he leans back on his hands, giving Yu Yang ample room to do what he pleases.

Yu Yang's fingers slip down into Li Huan's pajama bottoms and he smooths his fingers down Li Huan's cock, already hard. Li Huan groans softly, a vibration that shakes through both of them.

“Already?” Yu Yang purrs, like he didn't already know. A  **_tease_ ** . It's a title Yu Yang wears proudly and he shimmies Li Huan's trousers down just far enough for Li Huan's cock to bounce out and back against his stomach.

It really is a specimen. Girthy and large enough to hit Yu Yang in all the right places. He has half a mind to just swallow it down, to touch himself as Li Huan fucks into his mouth, to leave them both debauched and breathless and  **_filthy_ ** , but Yu Yang takes a slow, steadying breath and leans back on his hands.

There will be time for that. There is always time.

Instead, he reaches around Li Huan's shoulder to the bedside table and rifles through the top drawer for the tube he knows is lurking inside. It thankfully doesn't take him long to find it and he drops the lube on the sheets beside Li Huan's tense, muscular thighs.

There's want in the blue of Li Huan's eyes, deep and heavy, and Yu Yang sits back and licks his lips, giving his own aching erection several quick, fervent strokes. He leans his head back with a sigh and Li Huan's shirt slips a little further down his shoulder.

Li Huan rumbles, an incoherent, trembling sound, and Yu Yang can’t stop the impish grin that crosses his face.

Yu Yang reaches over and uncaps the tube with a gentle  **_pop_ ** , squirting a generous amount of lube onto his long, slender fingers. Li Huan sucks his lower lip between his teeth, fingers tensing on Yu Yang's thighs.

Their eyes meet – charcoal to granite – and Yu Yang's flash with challenge. Li Huan looks like he can't breathe.

The press of his cold, slick fingers against his entrance makes Yu Yang whimper, eyelashes fluttering. Li Huan growls inhumanly and surges forward.

“Don't move,” Yu Yang instructs, not even bothering to fully open his eyes, “No touching.” Li Huan freezes, chest heaving, and Yu Yang marvels at how tense his muscles are as he forces his hands slowly down to the mattress. Like it takes too much effort. Like it's  **_painful_ ** .

Yu Yang sighs.

It's delicious how pliant Li Huan is at his words, how much Li Huan hangs on his whim, and Yu Yang doesn't even wait for Li Huan's shaking nod of compliance before he sinks a finger deep inside himself.

Yu Yang chokes on his inhale, back arching high off Li Huan's thighs as he hisses.  **_Tight_ ** . Heat glazes over Li Huan's expression though, breath coming in fast through his broad chest, and Yu Yang makes a show of dragging his teeth and tongue along his bottom lip. Yu Yang slides his free hand up into Li Huan's hair, tugging lightly as he tips back into the press of his own finger tips.

“Ah,” he breathes, giving a few, experimental thrusts, “I...I bet this works better with your fingers.” His voice is a rasp as he slips in a second finger, breaking past the resistance with a single motion. His spine tenses at the movement and he shivers out a gasp. “You're so much bigger,” he murmurs, hips bouncing as he starts to build a rhythm, “You're so much  **_rougher_ ** . It never feels right when I do it.”

Forcing some patience, Yu Yang scissors his fingers, letting his body adjust before he opens his eyes and sees Li Huan staring at him with fierce and startling focus.

Li Huan is a man of very few words. For so much of their relationship Yu Yang has been left guessing, grasping at subtle cues and quiet gestures that for the longest time confounded and frustrated and  **_enamored_ ** Yu Yang all at once. But there are times when Li Huan's signals are crystal clear – where he expresses himself with perfect, pin-point honesty – and Yu Yang has to suppress a shudder, mouth going dry. This expression, when Li Huan is tense and his breath is a shallow tremble in his chest, this is exactly what Yu Yang wants.

Yu Yang doesn't look away when he slips in a shaking third finger, pushing up all the way to the knuckle. He gasps, unable to hold still from the intrusion, and Li Huan's exhale is so sharp Yu Yang feels it against his neck.

Li Huan is shaking, trembling without being touched, and Yu Yang watches as precome beads and slides down the length of Li Huan's throbbing, untouched cock.

“Please.”

It's the first thing Li Huan has said to him since they started and  **_God._ ** It's so deep Yu Yang feels it settle into his bones, vibrating him from the inside out, and it's so desperate Yu Yang has to bite his lower lip in an attempt to stifle the whine that crawls up his throat.

It's not even a request – it's a demand, a groan that makes Yu Yang withdraw his fingers and leave him shaking with the bitter emptiness that follows.

Li Huan is a man of few words, but when he says them they matter, and Yu Yang is more than happy to comply.  

Especially with the raging want pulsing through him.

They're both shaking when Yu Yang positions himself over Li Huan, and the deep breath Yu Yang lets out is shuddering. Li Huan worries his lip between his teeth, his eyes wide and worshipful, raking his eyes up and down Yu Yang's body like he's drinking him in for the very first time; like he's torn between relishing in Yu Yang's radiance or losing himself to the animalistic pleasure thrumming through him of taking what he wants.

It's everything Yu Yang has been waiting for.

With one hand gripping Li Huan's hip, Yu Yang smirks, glasses slipping a little down the bridge of his nose.

“ **_Good boy_ ** .”

It's the only warning he gives before he sinks himself down in one, agonizingly slow motion onto Li Huan's cock.

There are no words. Heat blisters behind Yu Yang's eyes, breaths shallow and quick, and the burning, gradual slide down has both of them shaking with barely held back restraint. Li Huan fills him up, impaling Yu Yang on his dick and Yu Yang feels the warmth all over him – around him, inside him – pulsing in time with the erratic beat of his heart.

Li Huan's grip on his hips is tight enough to hurt, no doubt to stop his own hands from trembling, and Yu Yang is certain they'll leave lovely purple bruises as the day wares on.

**_Perfect_ ** .

For a moment, they just breathe. Yu Yang settles in Li Huan's lap, forehead shining with a thin layer of sweat as he gets used to the girth and the stretch, and Li Huan tries to force oxygen back into his lungs, thumbs moving in slow, gentle circles along Yu Yang's hip bones.

When Yu Yang captures Li Huan's lips the kiss is slow, appreciative. Their tongues glide against each other lazily and Yu Yang knots his fingers in Li Huan's hair, sighing into his mouth.

And then Yu Yang rocks his hips against him. The wheeze Li Huan presses into the crook of Yu Yang's neck is all the encouragement he needs to continue the rhythm and he sinks down again to the beautiful symphony of Li Huan's inhuman growl. He presses against all the right places deep inside, and Yu Yang whines at the stars that dance across his vision.

A noise makes Yu Yang look down and he can't stop the spread of his smile. Li Huan is stony, breath shaky but controlled, and his deep blue eyes are trained on the very visible spread of Yu Yang's shoulder and collarbone through the neck of the shirt.

Yu Yang presses himself down over Li Huan sharply and though the heat sends sparks of pleasure through him, he loves even more how Li Huan pulls him even closer, how his hands squeeze Yu Yang's hips. With a hum, Yu Yang tilts his head and exposes his neck and thankfully, Li Huan gets the hint. He places his lips and teeth over the skin he's been craving, sucks and bites with reckless urgency, and Yu Yang doesn't even realize how much the angle has shifted until Li Huan pulls him onto his dick and his whole body arches from it.

Yu Yang cries out from pressure, nearly doubling over from the slam of those hips. Tremors break out over Yu Yang's skin, leaving him feeling cold and far too unfulfilled. He feels raw, open, and as he comes down from whatever high he was sent to, he looks down into Li Huan's waiting expression, mouth pressed into a thin, expectant line.

Yu Yang's voice is rough, scraping.

“Again,” he demands, “Do...Do that again.”

When Li Huan thrusts up it's like a punch and Yu Yang chokes on it – a stinging, rough movement that leaves Yu Yang climbing down from that ever-present mountaintop. Yu Yang's whole body is reeling from it and Li Huan has the arrogance, the  **_ignorance_ ** to hold still, worry etched in the crease between his eyebrows.

Yu Yang would sob if he wasn't so wound up with need - it's almost laughable how in love with this man he is.

It takes far too long for Yu Yang's eyes to refocus on the room, for the haze in his vision to clear enough for him to look down at Li Huan's now intrigued and heated stare.

“Again.” Barely a rasp of a sound, but Li Huan answers it with another thrust. Then another. And  **_another_ ** .

His hands pull Yu Yang back and forth hard on his cock and the way he's controlling Yu Yang makes his mouth dry, makes him whimper and cry and writhe to try and meet the perfect roll of Li Huan's rhythm. Yu Yang's nails scrape against Li Huan's scalp, desperate for any kind of purchase he can get as Li Huan continues the relentless snap of his hips.

Li Huan moans against Yu Yang's jaw, low and shaky, but he never slows, never lets up as he slams Yu Yang down on his dick. Every breath is punched from Yu Yang's lungs and all he can do is hold on, all he can do is arch into Li Huan's chest and cry out as pleasure and heat wind and coil around him, drowning in the smell of sweat and sex and the lingering scent of Li Huan's detergent as Yu Yang buries himself in the too-big shirt clinging to his slick skin.

It's too good.

Yu Yang's body is tight and tense, his orgasm building hot and deep in his gut. He tries to stave it off – bites the inside of his cheek and forces his eyes shut to try to make this last just a little bit longer – and he whimpers as the burning heat forces its way through his bloodstream.

“Yang.” Li Huan nuzzles against his neck, and Yu Yang shudders at how gentle – how intimate – the whole gesture feels. “Let go.”

Something snaps and Yu Yang sees white, coming hard across Li Huan's abs and the shirt, thrusting unevenly into the open air as he milks his orgasm on Li Huan's throbbing, burning cock.

When some semblance of reality returns, Yu Yang realizes Li Huan is a panting mess. His hips jump wildly and he presses his forehead into Yu Yang's shoulder, gasping out incoherent words that tumble from his red-kissed lips. It only takes another few frantic thrusts for Li Huan to groan, releasing all his tension in a single breath as he comes.

Yu Yang almost wants to laugh – Li Huan's eyes are closed tightly in concentration as they wind down and it makes him look so much younger. It's a reminder of just how fleeting their time together is, how quickly these university years will pass them by.

A lump grows in Yu Yang's throat that no amount of mind-blowing sex can cure.

Yu Yang's heart is still thundering in his chest, whole body still thrumming with aftershocks, but he grabs Li Huan's face all the same and kisses him. It's a deep, breathtaking kiss, one that leaves them both gasping and Yu Yang desperately hopes that it conveys at least a fraction of what he feels, of what he's too afraid to admit.

Li Huan just holds him that much closer and for now that's enough.

Eventually Yu Yang pulls himself free, shuddering from effort, and makes it just far enough to flop on the bed beside Li Huan. They're both still panting, both still flushed and blissed out, and Yu Yang doesn't want to ruin it with something as pathetic as emotions.

Instead he wiggles out of Li Huan's shirt, nose scrunching at the effort, and uses whatever clean spots of it are left to wipe himself off. It's pretty gross - the come is cold and drying on his stomach and he knows they'll both need a shower – but right now he's exhausted and he knows Li Huan probably is, too.

Yu Yang tosses the jizz covered shirt at him and the old, worn mattress creaks as Li Huan follows Yu Yang's example. It's only when Yu Yang hears the telltale  **_fwump_ ** of the shirt on the floor that he grabs Li Huan's arm and gently tugs him down.

As always Li Huan is pliant. As always, Li Huan follows. He lays beside Yu Yang and Yu Yang immediately snuggles up into his side.  He cuddles into Li Huan’s chest, content to listen to the steady pound of Li Huan's heart beneath his breastbone.

But Yu Yang can't ignore that gnawing ache.  There's a longing that's been growing between them, a very real emotion Yu Yang knows he can pinpoint but refuses to, and Li Huan must notice.  Yu Yang can feel the lingering stare Li Huan is burning into the top of his head, can feel the tension in the arm at his side, but he must think better of inquiring.

It’s hard to break down walls, especially when they’re built to protect what’s inside. 

Instead, Li Huan settles for wrapping an arm around Yu Yang’s waist - warm and protective - and Yu Yang breathes a deep sigh of relief.

What they have is good.

What they have is wonderful.

It may not be enough, may not be complete, but it  **_could_ ** be.  

Yu Yang holds on to that even as he falls asleep in Li Huan’s arms, lulled by the gentle caress of Li Huan’s calloused fingers against his ribcage.

It could be, and for now that's all Yu Yang can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all so much for reading my smut! This is actually the first smut I have ever written fully so I uh...hope it's okay :')
> 
> I adore this webcomic!!!! It makes me so happy and so emotional and I now have a reason to look forward to Wednesdays <3
> 
> Also ironic that I called this "talking body" when the song I listened to most writing this was Manic Drive's Mic Drop. Life's funny that way huh
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://pilindiel.tumblr.com/) if you have any questions!


End file.
